White House
| Dimensions = | Population = | First = Captain America Comics Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Overview The White House is the official residence and principal workplace of the Presidents of the United States of America, located at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue NW in Washington, D.C. It has been the residence of every U.S. president since John Adams in 1800. Modern Age The Fantastic Four came here to be allowed to assist the Avengers in Latveria, while they were kidnapped by Dr. Doom, but their flight was denied, as interference could spark an international incident. During the night of September 21, 1970, President Nixon learned that the island of Manhattan had been invaded by the Zodiac Cartel and was being ransomed for a billion dollars by the Aries. The original Moonstone and the Secret Empire landed a vessel and appeared to have overtaken the White House with the assistance of Number One. However, the confederates were quickly defeated by Captain America. When Dr. Doom gained control over all air-breathing life on Earth, President Jimmy Carter welcomed him in the White House and handed his office over to him. Chased by Magneto, the Beast and the Champions, Doom summoned the Hulk to fight them off, but he was ultimately defeated when he was forced to breathe his own neuro-gas. The White House was heavily damaged by the forces of the Serpent during his invasion. ]] Alternate Universes Earth-928 In 2099, the White House was assaulted by the Panther's Rage and the Mercenary Elite, the hired troops of Doom. The American Captains, guards of the White House were all killed or captured, while the President of the United States committed suicide rather than face Doom. Quickly, a crowd of Thorites gathered in front of the House, and burned themselves as a sign of protestation against the take-over of their past heroes enemy. The gathering of the Corporations' leaders, and the death of Avatarr also happened there. During Herod's take-over, the White House was attacked, and Libera Cielo fell on it. It was finally destroyed by the Spider-Waves. As a new headquarters of the new president, an Herod creation posing as Captain America, Herod built using nanites technology the Red House, but was soon destroyed in retaliation by Doom. Earth-807128 The White House was re-purposed to suit The Red Skull's needs after he took office as the villains took over the country. He erected some statues, and adopts the Nazi flag to be used everywhere. He also installed a 'Trophy Room' where he kept memorabilia left behind from the dead heroes. Earth-94831 The White House lawn served as the setting for the final battle between the Avengers and the United States' Sentinel Army. Sadly, the Avengers were mostly killed. President Kelly and Henry Gyrich were pleased with their progress, however, until their army was destroyed and they were killed by Hyperion, looking to take over the planet. | PointsOfInterest = * Rose Garden | Residents = | Notes = * Address: 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue. | Trivia = | Links = * White House at Wikipedia }} Category:Landmarks